


Might As Well Do It With Friends

by if_one_of_us_falls



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, cozy domestic shadolin, kaladin gets some sleep, kaladin is constantly on the verge of a panic attack, set between oathbringer and rhythm of war, some references to early RoW chapters but not major spoilers, they are s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_one_of_us_falls/pseuds/if_one_of_us_falls
Summary: Kaladin feels bad after losing a squire in battle. Adolin and Shallan invite him over to help cheer him up.
Relationships: Kaladin & Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar & Kaladin, Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	Might As Well Do It With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the time gap between Oathbringer and RoW. It will probably make more sense after reading up to chapter 12 of RoW. No real spoilers, but if you haven't read that yet and want to know absolutely nothing you might want to skip this one.  
> Enjoy!

A low hum. A swirl of light. As soon as the glow faded, Adolin pushed his way out of the control building. The other soldiers made way for him, sensing his impatience, or perhaps not wanting to stand in the path of a man in full shardplate moving at murderous speed. Adolin nodded his thanks to Godeke the Edgedancer for operating the oathgate and forced out a smile for the benefit of his soldiers. The cool air of Urithiru seeped into Adolin’s helm through his raised visor and chilled his sweaty skin. A scribe ran up to him with a sheath of reports, but he waved her away. There will be time for this later. It took all Adolin’s composure not to break into a run through the halls. Why hadn’t he been faster? He should have returned hours ago, but Father wanted him to supervise the retreat. Not that there was much left to supervise.The Windrunners had carried away the wounded earlier, and…

_ Just breathe. _ Adolin itched to summon and dismiss Maya, over and over again, an old, familiar habit. But the halls were thick with civilians. No need to scare them. He just hoped he wasn’t too late. 

_ Too late for what?  _ Adolin scolded himself as he entered a lift. It wasn’t like Kaladin depended on him. The bridgeboy had his men to look out for him, he was the storming highmarshal, a Radiant, and -

And Adolin couldn’t banish from his mind the sight of Kaladin frozen mid-air in the battle, shoulders trembling, haunted eyes staring sightlessly at the place where a moment before that a Heavenly One cut down a Windrunner squire. Adolin had watched from below, standing on one of Navani’s levitating platforms, but he still got a good look. He had seen that expression on Kaladin’s face before, and knew it too well. Well enough to know that today will be difficult for his friend.

Adolin barely paid attention to the stunning view of the mountains flying past him beyond the glass. Kaladin could have died today, if one of the other Windrunners had not snatched him out of the air before the Heavenly Ones could take advantage. He was safe in Urithiru now. So what was Adolin so afraid of? He should just calm down.

This storming lift should just get him where he needs to go. 

Taking a deep breath, Adolin stepped out into the hallway. He even adopted some spring to his step. Today was bad, yes, but Adolin would not feel sorry for utilizing his body language. His smile and his posture were tools, like sword stances. He took off his Shardplate helm and held it under his arm as he approached the meeting room. Renarin and Teft lingered by the door, not quite standing guard, but with an air of nervous alertness about them. Both wore their Bridge Four uniforms. Strange, how naturally it suited Renarin by now. 

Adolin had missed the meeting, of course, but he had a hunch that he would find Kaladin here. He raised an eyebrow toward them. 

"He refuses to leave, " Renarin said softly. He had his little box out, and was twisting it in his fingers but not opening and closing it like he usually did, as if he hesitated to make a sound. "He hasn't said a word since we've returned." 

"Aye. " Teft nodded toward the door, a frown on his bearded face. "Stubborn as the Stormfather, that one."

Adolin felt a stone slide off his shoulders. At least they didn't leave him alone. "I'll talk to him. You should get some rest." 

"I think he wants some space, lad, " Teft said. 

Adolin smoothed back his hair, still damp with the sweat of battle. It was tempting to just go to his quarters and clean up. Shallan was supposed to have come back from her mission in the Shattered Plains this morning. He was looking forward to spending some time alone with her, but first he had to be sure.

"What he wants is not always what he should, Teft." 

The graying bridgeman grunted, but still hesitated before joining Renarin and heading towards the lifts. 

Adolin opened the door and walked into the meeting room. The sphere lamps inside had gone dark, their Stormlight sucked away. Kaladin stood alone, his back to the door, gripping the back of a chair with white knuckles. Trails of luminescent smoke rose from his skin, only faintly illuminating his corner of the room. It seemed to be the only thing keeping him upright. 

"Adolin's here!" A line of light popped into existence out of the darkness and zipped up to Adolin, taking the shape of a young woman. Syl put her hands on her hips. " _ Finally _ . "

Adolin gave her an apologetic smile. "Having a party all on your own, bridgeboy?"

Kaladin didn't move. "Just go."

Syl shook her head emphatically, so Adolin crossed the room and settled on the floor in front of Kaladin. He'd have grabbed a chair if not for his Shardplate. 

Kaladin peeked at him through his long, matted hair. "I just need a moment, Adolin."

"Sure. “ Adolin made himself comfortable on the floor, leaning his head back on the seat of a chair.

“Alone. “ 

“Yeah, I don’t think so. “

“You’re really annoying, do you know that?” 

“Thanks! I practice every day. “

“How can you be so - so - “ Kaladin let out a long breath, then bowed his head, giving up on the words.

“Do you want to talk about it? “ 

“No. “

“Great. Let’s get out of here before you run out of Stormlight. "

"Scared of the dark?" Kaladin asked dryly. 

"I just don't particularly feel like carrying you on my back all the way back to civilization. You look like you're about to keel over." 

"Just leave, Adolin. You don't have to be here." 

Adolin waited. Sometimes waiting was all it took, when your opponent stayed too long on the defensive, to make him engage. 

"I'll be fine, " Kaladin said. "I'm not made of glass. I'll pull through. " 

"You will." Adolin nodded thoughtfully. "But you're not fine right now, are you?" 

When Kaladin didn't answer, Adolin stood up and carefully laid a gauntleted hand on his shoulder. "Come on. You'll feel better once you get some sunlight and something to eat. " 

"Jez's Duty?" Kaladin asked.

"Sure, if you want- "

"No, " Kaladin said, taking a step backward. "That's… that's where they're having the funeral." 

"I see." 

"I should go there, " Kaladin whispered. "I should have… "

"Hey, sometimes you just can't. " Adolin strode to the door and opened it wide, letting in the light from the hallway. "Come on. I have a better idea. I need to get out of my Plate anyway. " 

***

It took Adolin the entire silent lift ride and the short walk to his quarters before something occurred to him. He caught Kaladin's hesitant glance at the door.

"Wait, how come you've never visited?" 

Kaladin shrugged. "I've been busy." 

Deciding not to stress it, Adolin pushed open the door. 

"Shallan?" He called. Syl had slipped in ahead of them, so she knew they were coming.

“Almost, “ came the answer. 

Adolin walked into the parlor, urging Kaladin to follow him with a smile. Their quarters were made up of a few adjacent rooms in a cavernous corner of the first floor that had its own balcony. Comfortable and lavish enough, but not as excessive as one could expect of a Highprince’s apartment. Perhaps Adolin had too much of his father in him, but simple quarters made him feel more at home. Besides, Shallan didn’t like having too many servants running around, gossiping. 

Radiant sat straight-backed on the sofa, her feet bare and her blonde hair loose. She held up a hand without averting her eyes from the notebook she was scribbling in. 

Adolin sighed. “You know, Radiant, it’s kind of rude to ignore Shallan’s husband when he comes home after not having seen her in a week. Especially when he brings a guest. “

She put down her pen and let her hair bleed to red. Shallan stretched out with a yawn. “It’s  _ definitely _ rude to keep your wife waiting. I’ll forgive you, since you seem to have a good excuse. “ She waved to Kaladin, who still lingered in the doorway. “So are we hosting a dinner party? I almost feel like a real adult. “ 

“I thought saving the world would have that effect.” Adolin bent down and gave her a kiss. Just a quick peck, since they had company. “And we already hosted some dignitaries, and my father and Jasnah on occasion. “ 

“You can hardly call that a party. But then, Kaladin isn’t… “ Shallan trailed off, looking up to where Kaladin looked like he was planning an escape route. “Kaladin! Get over here and take a seat. “ 

“Look, I don’t want to intrude - “ Kaladin started, but Shallan interrupted him. 

“Adolin  _ literally  _ had to drag you over here. Take a seat.”

“He did not,” Kaladin muttered, but shuffled over and sank into one of the plush chairs. 

“So what do you think, Kal?” Adolin said, gesturing at the room. He couldn’t sit on any of the furniture with his Shardplate on. 

“He probably thinks we’re spoiled, boot-stealing lighteyes who have to have curtain holders that match their chamber pots, “ Shallan said and reached for her sketchbook. 

“No,” Kaladin said softly, looking around. “It looks nice. Lived in.”

“You should give him home decoration lessons, Shallan, “ Syl said, alighting on Kaladin’s shoulder. “His quarters look more boring than the barracks.” 

“I don’t have time to decorate, " Kaladin said. "Storms, I barely have time to be here. Can I borrow some Stormlight?" 

Adolin and Shallan shared a look. The type that said,  _ oh, so it's that bad.  _

"What, like you're going to give it back?" Shallan said. 

"I can hardly sit straight, Shallan, " Kaladin grumbled. 

"Well, then sit back. Relax. Rest a little, Kaladin. It's not going to kill you." 

Kaladin grunted noncommittally, but stayed in his seat. He scooted it back a little so he had his back to a wall, and narrowed his eyes at the side doors. This storming man. Sometimes Adolin thought that Kaladin should have taken his place. Kaladin was almost everything Dalinar looked for in a son. And beyond that, his father loved him, probably more than Kaladin realized. If Kaladin had been born a Kholin and had every opportunity that Adolin has had, who would have made the better highprince? 

Adolin shook his head at himself absently. Shallan would have much to say about this line of reasoning - she would mention that being a good highprince took more than following the codes, and that Adolin's father  _ did _ love him fiercely, even if he didn't often show it. And Adolin wasn't jealous, really; he had chosen to take the path he did, his own freedom. Shallan and he found a balance. Adolin didn't blame Kaladin for being different. It was part of what he liked about him. 

"- Besides, Adolin should be the one giving you lessons. He chose all the textiles. " 

The mention of his name drew Adolin out of his daydreams and back to the conversation. Storms, he was tired.

"I am  _ not _ redecorating, " Kaladin said. 

"Well, " Adolin said, straightening his back. "I'm going to go clean up. Shallan, will you make sure our guest doesn't run away?" 

"No worries. " There was a mischievous spark to her voice. She knocked on her head. "I have a whole team of jailers to keep him at bay." 

Kaladin rolled his eyes. They all knew that none of them could restrain him if he truly wanted to get out of this room, Stormlight or not. 

***

“See, I have a different idea, “ Veil’s voice carried through the hallway. It wasn’t just the lower pitch that gave her away, but the intonations, the laid back manner in which she drew out her syllables, both rougher and more relaxed than the way Shallan spoke. “What you  _ really  _ need is a beard. “

After removing his armor with the help of a servant and taking a quick bath, Adolin emerged back to the parlor to find Veil with her legs up on the sofa’s armrest, flipping impatiently through one of Shallan’s sketchbooks. Kaladin’s coat was draped over the back of his chair. 

Kaladin leaned forward, rubbing his chin. “I don’t like having a beard. It itches.” 

“Yeah, but it looks good on you. You wouldn’t even have to take care of it. The scruffier the better. “

“It will save you a lot of time in the morning, “ Syl chimed in. 

"Here. " Veil shoved the sketchbook in Kaladin's face. "Help me out here, Adolin." 

Adolin flopped down on the sofa next to Veil, unceremoniously nudging her to make space. “Hmm. I see your point. But why does Shallan have such… dramatic drawings of Kaladin with a beard?”

“Oh, shut up. She’s an artist. And those are from ages ago.” 

Adolin was still a little uncomfortable when he thought about the time before they married, and the insecurity he felt when he saw the way she sometimes looked at Kaladin. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Shallan, but it was sometimes hard to trust  _ all _ of them. As he glanced at Kaladin, though, the scowl on his face was almost worth it. 

Adolin took the sketchbook and held it up next to Kaladin’s real, clean shaven face. “Yes, I see the appeal of the rugged look. But the neat uniform kind of diminishes the effect - Ow!” 

Kaladin snatched the sketchbook from Adolin’s hand and closed it. “Enough. I’m not a mannequin.” 

“I bet Lyn would like the beard, “ Veil said with a devious smile.

“Lyn?” Adolin raised an eyebrow.

“She’s been eyeing our bridgeboy, “ Veil said, putting a dramatic hand on her chest and batting her eyelashes at Kaladin. 

“She has not, “ Kaladin said.

“Trust me, I know what I’m talking about. Shallan runs a spy network, remember?” 

“You spy on  _ my Windrunners _ ?”

“We spy on everyone. Get over it. “ 

Adolin chuckled, amused by the blush on Kaladin’s face. ”Lyn is nice, Kal. You should give it a try.” 

“Oh, she’s more than  _ nice,  _ “ Veil said. “If you don’t make a move soon I might - “ 

“ _ Veil.”  _ Adolin gave her a pointed look.

“Just kidding. I let Shallan pick partners. “ She glanced at Adolin. “Even if she does have a boring taste.” 

“I like Lyn, “ Syl said, perched on top of the discarded sketchbook. “One time Kara told her a joke and she laughed so hard she accidentally lashed herself to the ceiling. Ooh! Maybe I should ask her to lash  _ you _ to the ceiling, Kaladin. You should come up with a really good joke.“

“I think Renarin might have a thing for beards, too... “ Veil mused. 

“Can we talk about  _ anything  _ else?” Kaladin said. 

“I’m starving, “ Adolin volunteered. “Did you order dinner already?” 

She scowled and her hair went blonde. Radiant got up and smoothed her skirt in annoyance. “You can’t count on Veil for  _ anything.”  _

“Maybe I should - “ Kaladin started.

“You’re staying,” Adolin and Radiant said at the same time. 

Radiant went out to send someone to fetch dinner, so Adolin took the chance to lean closer to Kaladin. 

"You know that we just want you to be happy, right, Kal?" 

"I just don't like talking about these things." 

"A relationship could be good for you. " Adolin glanced at the door. "Almighty knows it's been good for me."

“I… I don’t know if I can be good for anyone, Adolin. Not when I get like this. I don’t want to make it someone else’s problem.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” 

Kaladin scowled. “I was storming genuine, for once.” 

“If they can put up with that expression, they can handle anything.” 

Adolin relaxed when a small smile tugged at Kaladin’s mouth. “Feel any better?”

Kaladin shrugged, then looked away. “I forget about it for a moment, but then I remember and feel like crem again. Only worse, because then I feel bad for not feeling bad. “

“It’s okay to take your time, Kal, “ Adolin said. “It’s okay to take breaks. Feeling everything at once - it can be exhausting.” 

“I should have saved him. I should have done better. “ 

“No. “

Kaladin looked up sharply. 

“You lost him, and it’s terrible. But I watched, Kal. You were too far away. You couldn’t have gotten to him on time. “ 

“I should have - “

“ _ No.  _ It wasn’t your fault. “ 

“And when I froze?” Kaladin said stubbornly. “I should be able to keep going. I’ve lost friends and soldiers before. Ever since - since Elhokar… “ 

Kaladin pressed his fists to his forehead, as if trying to push back his thoughts. Syl flitted around him, worried. Adolin felt helpless. 

“Breathe, “ Adolin said. It helped with Renarin, sometimes, when they were younger and he had his fits. It was all Adolin could think of now. "Take a deep breath, Kaladin. In and out."

Kaladin inhaled, and Adolin reached out and gently pried his hands from his face. Kaladin let him. 

"Good. Just keep breathing." 

Kaladin let out a long, shuddering breath. Adolin didn’t let go of his wrists. He wanted to keep Kaladin here, grounded, not lost in his own traitorous mind. Adolin breathed along, in and out. Even Syl joined in, making her misty dress puff and deflate to the same rhythm.

Eventually Kaladin pulled back his hands and sat up a little straighter. “Thank you.” 

Adolin settled back against the sofa, smiling. Radiant returned, followed by a servant who pushed a cart loaded with steaming trays. Adolin caught Kaladin shaking his head.

“What? It’s Kharbranthian style. Soups and bread. Can’t be much different from horneater stew.” 

“Don’t let Rock hear you say that, “ Kaladin said. “I don’t mind the food. But do you really have to have all… that?” 

“We  _ are  _ Kholins and Radiants, “ Radiant said. Adolin noted with amusement that she’d lightweaved shoes for herself. “If we wasted all our time on fetching our own dinner, we wouldn’t get anything useful done, would we?”

Kaladin shrugged. “Regular people do it all the time.”

“Maybe we’re just… What did Shallan call it? Spoiled, boot-stealing lighteyes?” Adolin smiled at the servant. “At any rate, thank you, Nesha. We’ll take it from here. “

They decided to eat in the parlor. Alethi propriety could go to damnation. They were too comfortable here, close to the inviting glow of the heating fabrial, to bother moving anywhere else. 

“No offense, Radiant, “ Adolin said as she sat next to him, “but I do kind of miss my wife.” 

“None taken, “ Radiant said and placed her bowl carefully in her lap. “Shallan will most likely emerge for dessert. She can’t say no to sweets, despite my every effort to make a proper brightlady out of her. “

Kaladin chuckled. If only he knew how strange their conversations usually got…

“Are you sure she’s just tired?” Adolin insisted. 

“She is better than she’s been in a while. It was just a long day. A long week. “ She hesitated, then continued, “And she has a meeting with the queen scheduled for tomorrow. It seems that her wardship is about to be completed. “ 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Kaladin asked.

“Yes, but she is still a little nervous. “

“Can’t blame her for that, “ Adolin said. A meeting with Jasnah could make a chasmfiend nervous. “I’m quite proud of her, actually, for putting so much work into her wardship.” 

That did the trick. Hair bleeding back to red, Shallan scooted closer to curl into his side. 

“Radiant was right, “ Adolin said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. ”You  _ are _ fond of sweets. “

“Adolin Kholin!” Shallan wagged her spoon at him. “I should pour this scalding hot soup on your head as punishment.” She took a slurp. “If only it wasn’t a waste of such perfectly good soup.” 

“And there’s the matter of burning my perfectly good face,” Adolin said, taking a sip of his own soup. 

“You’re right. I should pour it on Kaladin instead. “ 

Kaladin winced. “What did I do?”

“Nothing, “ Shallan said. “But you can glow a little and heal the damage, while  _ I  _ will get the same satisfaction. A perfect arrangement. “ 

“Or you could pour it on yourself, “ Kaladin said. “That way no innocent bystanders will be harmed, and it might improve your smell. “ 

“Adolin!” Shallan cried out. “Tell this insolent buffoon that I smell wonderful. “ 

“You smell very nice, dear, “ Adolin said, smiling into his bowl. “But not as wonderful as this soup.” 

Shallan sighed. “Alas, the soup sets an impossible standard.” 

“It’s good, “ Kaladin agreed, dipping a piece of bread in his soup.

“Oh?” Shallan said. “Better than horneater stew?”

Kaladin maintained a stoic silence that drove Adolin and Shallan to a laughing spree. 

“He’s nothing if not loyal, “ Shallan snickered. 

Once their soup bowls were emptied, they moved on to the dessert - an Azish fruit cake soaked in syrup. In Alethkar it would have been considered women’s food, but this wasn’t Alethkar. Besides, married life had led Adolin to experiment with his role as a man in more ways than one. His father was writing a storming book. It was the end of the world. He might as well face it with his mouth stuffed with sugar.    
They convinced Kaladin to try some cake, but he choked on it, claiming it was disgustingly sweet. Shallan didn’t look too heartbroken about having to eat his portion in order to “prevent wasting the effort of the chefs, as a good Vorin hostess should.” 

It didn’t take too long before Shallan eyed the liquor cabinet.

“No, “ Adolin said. “Absolutely not.”

“You’re no fun,” Shallan said, pouting. “You realized I do not require your permission, right?”

“You’re seeing Jasnah in the morning, “ Adolin countered. “Do you really want to be hungover then?”

“I can just burn it off, “ Shallan said. 

“Yes, but will you?” Adolin narrowed his eyes. “Or will you let Veil fall asleep in her violet again?” 

Shallan crossed her arms. “I swear it now before you, and Syl and Kaladin - “ 

She trailed off, and Adolin followed her gaze to the chair, where Kaladin had fallen soundly asleep with his head hung forward, black hair obscuring his eyes.

Shallan giggled. “Should we wake him up?”

“No way!” Syl said. “I’ve been trying to get him to do this all week.” 

Adolin wondered idly if this reflected more on them being boring hosts or on Kaladin’s tendency to overwork himself. In any case, they got Kaladin to relax enough to fall asleep here. That was an achievement to be proud of. 

“We should at least move him, “ Adolin said. “He will be all stiff in the morning if he stays in that position. “

Shallan nodded and they got to work. The guest room was too far, but the sofa will do. Shallan got under Kaladin’s legs and Adolin grabbed him under the arms. They lifted him carefully, expecting him to wake at any moment and curse at them, but he was sleeping deeply. They laid him down on the sofa, Syl quietly cheering them on. Shallan untied his boots - still muffling her giggles - and Adolin fetched a blanket to drape over Kaladin. They stepped back and admired their handywork. Kaladin’s long legs poked over the edge, but other than that he looked comfortable enough. 

“Ready to go to bed? Adolin whispered.

“Just a minute, “ Shallan said. She picked up her sketchbook and flipped to an empty page, charcoal pencil at the ready. “I want this for my collection. Kaladin Stormblessed, asleep on our sofa - it’s kind of a rare sight. “ 

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to have Kaladin fall asleep in Shallan and Adolin's home and I had to come up with plausible circumstances for that to happen :)  
> My apologies for completely ignoring Pattern, I only remembered he existed like halfway through, oops.   
> Thank you for reading! Comments will be very appreciated :)


End file.
